1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control device that can communicate wirelessly with a recording device, to the control method of the control device, and to a storage medium recording a program for controlling the control device.
2. Related Art
Systems in which a control device (host device) and a recording device (printer) communicate with each other using the Bluetooth® communication protocol are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2006-11809.
The recording device records images on recording media, but errors occur when the power is on and events such as a paper jam, depletion of consumables such as ink used for recording, and a cover being opened during recording occur. When such errors occur, the recording device generally resumes normal operation after the error is resolved, the power is turned off and then on again, and device initialization is completed.
When a wireless Bluetooth communication link is established between the recording device and the control device and an error occurs on the recording device, recording device power also turns off and then on again to resolve the error. In this case the wireless communication link that was established is reset when the recording device power turns off, but recording device power may turn on again immediately after turning off. As a result, if the wireless communication link can be established as soon as possible after the power turns on again, the time spent unnecessarily without an established connection can be reduced, and the satisfaction of the user that is using the recording device can be improved.